Coming back
by souleater6072
Summary: A boy becoming a man. A man falling in love. A man changing. ( I KNOW bad summary) title changed from change to coming back
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

 _ **Normal pov**_

 _Parris island Marine base south carolina_

" All right private Haddock why don't you tell us why you chose to be a marine." Everyone looked at the smallest boy who they all just meet a day ago with smiles and snickers." I uhh. I want to change." " Be more specific haddock." " Is it ok if I start from the beginning sir." The drill sergeant looked at the eighteen year old boy, with auburn hair, and green eyes. " I see no harm in it, you all will be family for the next three months, so you might as well know each other's past. To have a deeper trust." " Well my name is Henry Harrison Haddock. I grew up in a small town known as berk in North Carolina. My mom died in a car wreck when I was three. And since then my dad had started…. Started abusing me he uhhh is the town mayor which is why he got away with it. I went through my whole life in fear of the man that was supposed to be my dad. But that's not the only reason I came here. As you can tell I'm pretty small for an eighteen year old and I've always been small and I got bullied for it. And when I was in 7th grade I tried asking a girl out and it went so bad that it earned me the nickname " _hiccup the useless"_. In middle school it was just verbal abuse, ya know the usual hurtful names….. But when I intered high school i started getting physically abused at the same time my dad got worse" Henry rolled up his sleeves and showed scars that ranged from ones that looked like knife marks to ones that looked like cigarette burns." My life started getting bad so bad that in my junior year I… I but the barrel of a twelve gauge shot in my mouth and pulled the trigger. But me being caught up in the moment forgot to load the gun. But it drove me to change so I looked toward the future and how to change and that's when I also decided to protect others and What better way than on the front lines. When I told my dad that I was going to join the military at my graduation he disowned me and I thanked him. So to change but not for them or for me but for the innocent. If i can make life better by sacrificing myself I will do it. That is why I chose to be a U.S Marine." By now everyone is in tears at hearing this young man's tale. His life has been full of darkness and yet When it came down to it he saw the light, he saw that there could be a better future. That he could be happy. And that triggered a passion in everyone. To fight for that light and never give up for in their near future they will see an even darker life.

 _ **A/N THANK YOU FOR READING HOPE YOU ENJOYED I WANT TO KNOW WHAT PAIRING DO YOU GUYS WANT HXA, HXC, HXR, HXH, OR HXOC SO LET ME KNOW. SECOND FIC SO LET ME HEAR WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY GOOD OR BAD**_

 _ **SOULEATER6072**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING IN SOOO LONG I HAD TO STUDY FOR EXAMS AND THAT TOOK MOST OF MY TIME HERE IS CHAPTER 2 THANK YOU FOR BEING PATIENT**

 **CHAPTER 2**

8 years later: Berk Airport

"It's been awhile since I've been here." Said the twenty-six year old auburn haired, green eyed man as he stepped out of a private jet. He had changed over his time in the marines and in good way's the man is now six foot four inches with a fade haircut dressed in his ceremony blues. You can also tell he has filled out more over the years no longer,the runt he was picked on for being. As the man started to walk toward the entrance of the airport he looked around the place he thought he'd never step foot in again. Berk.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Behind the line afganistan**

"Haddock gotta letter for ya." A tan black haired man with a missing bottom tooth yelled across the tent. " Who's it from Toothless!?" Henry yelled back at him." "I don't know the guy just said it was urgent." The man called Toothless said. "Well thanks man." Henry was about to walk away when toothless punched him in the gut. " I thought I told you to stop calling me that Hiccup." Henry just grinned and said " As soon as you stop calling me Hiccup, Nick." Then Henry got his bearings and went back to his bunk to read the letter he had just received. He opened the letter and read the contents which made his chest ache in sorrow.

" _Dear Henry Harrison Haddock,_

 _It is with a heavy heart that we inform you that your father Stoick Bartholomew Haddock has passed away, and in his passing he has left you as his sole beneficiary. He has left you his fortune of 2.5million dollars, his 25 acre estate ( house and contents included), and his business. In order to claim and or do with as you wish with what your father has left you, you must come to Berk to sign the papers on June 17. If you do not appear in that time frame the state will confiscate all assets. And the business will be given to the next of kin._

 _Thank you, Berk insurance co."_

Henry stood up and packed all of his things. " Where are you going?" Nick asked. "Home." Is all Henry said as he exited the tent and started walking towards a building in the middle of the camp. He knocked when he heard a voice " State your name as you enter". He opened a door and said "Major Haddock." as he walked to a medium sized man in height and build. "What do you need son?". " I wish to resign and return home sir." Henry said. "Now why would you want to do that?". Henry gave the man the letter in which the man read with haste. " I am disappointed in you boy you would leave to get all of this money?". "No sir, I want to leave to take care of my father's business since all my other relative's would have it bankrupt in a month." " But I thought you didn't care what happened with your father after what he did to you?" " He may not have been a good father but he was a hard working businessman and a hell of a mayor and I will not see what he spent most of his life working go to shit sir." Henry said pried. " that was a hell of an answer boy, but you left out one thing. That thing is that no matter how had he treated you he still loved you." Henry looked at the man confused. " why else would he leave you everything he worked for?"

Then Henry got a look of clarity on his face as what the man said made sense. " You get what you want boy from here on you a honorably discharged from the Outcast Battalion." The man said as he started to sign some papers. "Thank you sir." Is all Henry could say. " For your outstanding service to the corps I will allow you to leave immediately." Henry looked at the man and asked " In what chopper sir they are all on the front lines?" The man chuckled " You won't be taking a chopper. You will be taking the Outcast jet." Henry was stunned as the man laughed and said "Now go before I change my mind." " Thank You again General treacherous!" Henry yelled as he left the building and made his way to the jet.

 **End of FLASHBACK**

Henry made his way through the airport and exited out the front entrance where a taxi was waiting for him. It was a little after five o'clock, so he knew that Berk insurance wasn't open. So he asked the taxi driver to take him to the nearest bar. The drive lasted about 15 minutes when he pulled up next to " the forge". He was happy that this was the bar they pulled up to because he knew exactly who owned this place. He payed the driver and for his duffle bag out of the trunk, and made his way into the bar. He looked around the bar and didn't see anyone he knew besides the bartender he slowly made his way to an empty stool at the bar and say his bag on the floor next to him. " Can I get a whisky on the rocks." Henry said with a smirk. The bartender then turned around. "Here you are whiskey on the rocks. So you're a marine aye? What your name ain't seen ya round here before?" All Henry did was point at the name tag on his chest. Then a face of realization came over the bartender." HENRY!" "Hey Gobber it's been awhile hasn't it?" "AWHILE!? 8 years is more than,a while. So that's what happened to ya, ya joined the marines." All Henry did was nod. " I see you're a major congrats." " Not any more gobber." Gobber then for a look of confusion on his face " what do ya mean laddie?" " I resigned, to take over my dad's business." Before Gobber could say anything the doors busted open and a loud voices could be heard. " Hey snot didn't Stoick leave all his stuff to his son. Who was that again." Henry knew that voice it was Trevor Thorston " Hiccup?" a voice recognized as Fredrick Ingerman " Bah that useless pile of cow shit is probably to afraid to come back to berk." Henry was seething quietly at the sound of his number one tormentor, his cousin Scottly Jorgerson or snotlout for short. " Hey do you guys see the guy at the bar all dressed up I haven't seen him around" a female voice that sounded like honey to Henry's ears. It was Rachel Thorston the only other besides gobber who ever even talked to him. " yeah I haven't seen him around either he must be new considering he is still in his dress blues." Another female voice sounded. It was the it girl back in high school Astrid hofferson. They all sat down at a table and started talking it was a full thirty minutes before they started talking about Henry again. " Hey guys I'm gonna invite marine boy over here is that ok?" Rachel asked. "Sure why not." They all said. Rachel stood and walked over to Henry and,asked. "Would you like to sit with me and my friends?" She asked. Henry tried hard not to look at her and blush so he just said " sure." he then finished his whisky stood up, grabbed his bag and walked over to their table. None of them really changed much. They just look older and have filled out to fit their adulthood. Henry sat down and the table went silent until Rachel asked " Soo what's your name marine boy." That is when Henry fully looked at her. She was beautiful her blue eyes are certainly more vivid and her hair is more golden blonde than ever and more smooth and well kept and put into a ponytail. Her lips so pick and soft looking. And her face has smoothed out and has more of a rounded shape like Astrid's but still has a sharpness to it. He stared for a second Before answering. " It sure has been awhile guy's." Everyone one looked confused before Henry continued. " 8 years hasn't it. I'm not surprised you don't recognize me. It's me The useless pile of cow shit. Henry Haddock." Everyone at the table gasped and Scott yelled "useless!?" " sup cuz ain't so scrawny anymore am I?"

 **A/N AS YOU CAN PROBABLY TELL I CHOSE RXH CAUSE IT IS NOT SOMETHING YOU SEE OFTEN.**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Snotlout jumped out of his seat and walked over to Henry and grabbed him. " who the hell do you think you are sitting at our table you pathetic worm!?" Snotlout yelled. Henry looked coldly at Snotlout and said " I was invited over by that beautiful woman over there." At that comment everyone looked at Rachel who was blushing madly. "Leave. now!" Snotlout yelled. By this point everyone in the bar is now staring at the scene. Gobber was about to say something until Henry spoke. "Let go of me Lout before I break your arm for crumpling my perfectly straight uniform." Everyone who knew Henry was in awe, no one has ever seen this side of him. "And as for leaving I was not invited by you as I was invited by her." He said pointing at Rachel pretending not to know it was her. "So it is up to her if I stay or go." By this time snotlout had let go and was staring at Rachel to await her answer.

After a minute of silence Henry sighed and said "It appears I am not welcome here at this table." Rachel looked up at him and said "That's right you're not." Everyone looked at her in shock and Henry with a little hurt in his eyes. "But that table over there looks welcoming." She said while pointing at an empty table while smiling as well. Snotlout was furious "you would rather sit with him than all of your friends?" She replied with "I see no harm in catching up with an old acquaintance. If any of you wish to join us you are welcome" she said while standing and walking to the empty table in the far left corner of the bar. After Henry and Rachel were seated Fredrick got up from his seat to sit with them. It wasn't long before Astrid and Trevor sat with them as well. Snotlout realizing he was alone stormed out of the bar.

After a minute of silence trevor spoke up "man hiccup you sure have changed." Henry froze at hearing the name and decided to have a little fun. "I'm sorry I don't actually know who any of you are, I just did all that to piss snot off." Everyone looked around and looked down with shame on their face. Astrid was the first to speak " it's us Hiccup. I'm Astrid, that's Frederick, that's Trevor, and that's Rachel." She said while pointing at everyone while saying their names. Henry steeled his face and looked at them with a fake angry glare that made all of them shiver. At seeing this Henry almost burst into laughter but held it in. He then said "The same one's that tormented me all through middle school and high school? The same ones who made every day of my life a living hell?" Everyone of them looked down in shame. Truth be told they felt guilty with the way they treated him all those years. Even though Rachel talked to him when no one was around she didn't help when he was being bullied and that made her feel worse. "We are all sorry for the way we treated you. We really truly are." Said Astrid. "Well what all of you did to me can't be forgiven." Henry said looking down with his eyes closed. They all looked down with sorrow in their eyes. Rachels eyes were almost briming with tears. When Henry saw this he smiled his loped sided smile and said " not with out some beers." They all looked up surprised at what he had said. Henry started laughing so hard he was almost crying. Everyone else looked around confused. When he was done laughing he said " I really had you guys going you all looked so sad." "Y-y-you mean?" Rachel asked with a stutter. "I knew it was you guys the moment you walked in." He said wipeing tears away. "And to make things clear I forgave you guys when I joined the marines. Hell I even forgave snotlout." Everyone was shocked and stunned to say the least. "But don't get it twisted I still don't like him." At that everyone burst out laughing until Rachel pushed him and said " that was in called for Henry you actually made us feel really bad especially me." Henry looked at her " I'm sorry it was just a joke honest I meant nothing by it." He said with big puppy dog eyes. She then blushed and turned away and said "I forgive you." At that they all started laughing again.

Thirty minutes later they were talking about their lives the others more than Henry. As he was just listening and laughing at the stories they were telling. He paid extra attention when Rachel spoke. " So Hiccup got any war stories to tell us." Trevor asked. With that Henry froze. He looked around and said "not really." "Oh come on there has to be at least one. Especially since your a major." Trevor asked once again. "Not really, sorry" he said as he took swig of his whiskey. "Come on at least tell us what it was like killing some one." With that memories that he kept locked away resurfaced. He stood straight up with his breath ragged and un-even his skin pale. Gobber saw this and rushed over knowing what was happening. After getting Henry's attention he told him to go up stairs as Gobber lived on the second floor of the bar. Which Henry listened and said good bye and went upstairs. "What was that about?" Trevor asked. Rachel then punched Trevor in the gut."He was re-living a battle." Gobber said. "You mean like a flash back?" Rachel then asked. " aye. And from the looks of it it was a horrible battle for a man does not normally quiver in fear of his own memories." Everyone looked down with sorrow. " I think its time you all leave it getting late you should head home." Gobber said and they all nodded and left.

 _ **A\N THANKS FOR READING CHAPTER 3. I KNOW SOME OF YOU DONT LIKE MY CHOICE IN PAIRING BECAUSS YOU THINK THERE IS NO CHEMESTRY BETWEEN HICCUP AND RUFFNUT. BUT THE REASON I AM WRITING THIS WITH A RUFFCUP PAIRING IS BECAUSE I DONT THINK RUFFNUT GETS THE CREDIT SHE DESERVES. EVEN THOUGH I SEE WERE MOST OF YOU ARE COMING FROM. BECAUSE I ALSO AGREE THAT HICCUP AND ASTRID ARE THE BEST COUPLE EVER. I WANT THIS STORY A LITTLE DIFFERENT. AND I HOPE TO THROUGH SOME MAJOR TOPICS INTO THIS STORY.**_

 _ **THANK YOU FOR READING - SOULEATER6072**_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

" I wonder what that was about?" Trevor asked while they all walked on the sidewalk. " Well Gobber did say that he was reliving a battle." Fredrick said. " It must of been a bad one to have lil' ol Hiccup act that way, it actually scared me a little." Trevor said, everyone else nodded at that statement. A minute or two passed until Astrid said "Well he ain't lil' any more is he?" They all agreed with that statement. " Wait a minute." Trevor said suddenly. "What is it Trevor?" Asked Rachel. " He pranked us by saying he didn't know he knew the whole time right?" Trevor asked. " Yeah? Why?" asked Fredrick. Trevor then turned really fast to look at Rachel and pointed at her with a fearful expression. "HE CALLED YOU BEAUTIFUL!" at that comment Rachel turned bright red. " HE DID AND YOU BLUSHED!" That earned a punch in the stomach by Astrid.

While Trevor was emptying the contents of his stomach ,with the help of Fredrick, Astrid was talking with Rachel. " I saw it too what is with that?" Astrid kindly asked. "Well…." " Come on Rachel, You can tell me." " In high school when no one was around I would talk to him." Astrid's eyes widened at the sudden revelation. By this time Trevor and Fredrick were making their way back towards them. " We will talk about it later ok?" " Ok, thanks Astrid." " No problem. What are friends for?" Rachel smiled at that. A couple minutes later everyone separated to go to their homes.

Back at "The Forge" in Gobbers apartment a young man is sleeping on the couch. After Gobber closed the bar he made his way upstairs. At seeing Henry on the couch twisting, turning, shivering and sweating, Gobber frowned and crouched next to Henry and put a hand on his head and whisperd " What happened to ya over there lad?" and with that he went to his room and left the boy to rest.

" Haddock get down!" Henry then ducked in time for Nick to through a cooked grenade over the sandbags. " Thanks that for that Man!" Henry yelled. " No problem!" Nick replied. " Will you to please stop flirting and shoot some bad guys!?" Yelled a thirty year old woman with tan skin, blonde hair and green eyes. " Don't get jealous now Storm!" Yelled Henry as he fired his AR-15 over the sandbags. " Will you shut up Henry you know now is not the time! We are getting shot at!" A woman with brown hair, Tan skin, blue eyes and freckles yelled while throwing a grenade. " Yea man, Lug is right if you don't concentrate we are going to die here. And I don't plan to die any time soon." A man with Black hair, pale white skin, with one green and one blue eye yelled. " Everyone get down RPG!" yelled a woman that looked exactly like the previous soldier but with two brown eyes. All that was heard next was a huge explosion with dirt flying everywhere.

Henry shot up on the couch covered in sweat and breathing heavily. After Henry fully woke up he noticed that it was morning. He could see that the sun just passed the horizon. He looked over and saw Gobber and frowned. " I was screaming wasn't I?" " Aye tha ya were lad. Want to talk about it Henry?" " Sorry Gobber, but no, not yet at least." Henry said. " Ok lad but you have to talk to someone eventually." Gobber said nicely. " Yeah i know, but i other things are more important." henry replied.

" What time is it gobber?" Henry asked. " Around eight thirty why?" gobber replied. " I have to go Berk Insurance to claim all of my assets my dad left me." Henry said. " Thank god. i was afraid that snot punk would take over you dads business." Gobber said. " Yea I know right, they would have to close down because he would have sexually harassed every girl in that place." Henry replied laughing. there was a couple moments of silence until henry spoke up. " well i better get going. see ya around gobber." "aye that ya will laddie, oh and henry?" " Yeah?" " Be careful." " I will Gobber."

 _ **A/N HEY GUYS SORRY IT HAS BEEN AWHILE BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE LATEST INSTALLMENT OF COMING BACK. AND IF ANYONE WAY WONDERING THE LOOK I HAVE FOR RUFFNUTT A.K.A RACHEL IS FALICITY SMOAK-ISH OFF OF THE ARROW. I HAVE MANY IDEADS FOR THIS STORY AND LET JUST SAY I AM LOOKING FORWRAD TO ALL OF YOUR REVEIWS.**_

 _ **THANK YOU FOR READING**_

 _ **SOULEATER6072**_


End file.
